


Gifts to the Master

by Akaruii



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, fate - Fandom
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fate/EXTELLA - Freeform, Fate/Extella Link, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 17:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16937991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaruii/pseuds/Akaruii
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring the servants of mainly Fate Grand/Order, but other Fate works as well.Request Status: ClosedSeries Status: On Hiatus(But please place requests on the request page. It helps to organize it.)





	1. Request Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All Fate related series and characters belong to Type-Moon.

**Request Status: CLOSED (until queue is cleared up)**

**Current Request Queue: 11**

  * When making requests, please only comment on this page. It helps me to keep track of them. :)
  * Please know that I will reject requests for characters that I am not willing to write for. While this won't happen very often, please be understanding if it does.
  * Wait until the completion of one request before making another, so it gives a chance for others to have their requests done and it doesn't clog up the queue. 
  * You can choose to request me to do a prompt along with the requested character, but please keep this prompt short and don't put anything too crazy or I will ask you to change it. It helps if I have some movement.
  * If you want to request a specific version of a character, please specify the class and the Fate work that they are from. This will help me to write the character that you want! Otherwise, it'll be defaulted to Fate/Grand Order if possible.
  * NSFW requests will be rejected since I'm currently not able to write such scenes. Implications and mentions of it are fine though as long as it's not the actual scene itself.
  * Stories are written as [Servant x Reader].
  * Stories will often be as gender neutral as possible. That means that requesting both male and female servants are fine with me!
  * Requests are taken on both ArchiveOfOurOwn and DeviantArt, so please be patient. ~~Requests are often going to be done in the order that I get them with sprinkles of my own one shots here and there.~~  Well, I'll try to get them done in the order I get them, but some will be put off until later until I get some ideas about writing it. I hope to complete requests with as much quality as possible. Thank you for your understanding!
  * Tags and characters will be updated as I upload.
  * Have fun! Umu!




	2. Gilgamesh — Mongrel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3

_“Bwahahahaha!”_

Loud.

_“Mongrel, what do you think you’re doing? Know your place.”_

Obnoxious.

_“Feast your eyes upon my magnificent glory.”_

Arrogant.

You couldn’t help but sometimes wonder why you put up with such a servant. You swore you thought you were going insane when you decided to tolerate his egotistical behavior. Normally, your buttons getting pushed were an unpleasant feeling overall, especially when the person rubbed them unnecessarily just to make sure you knew what they were doing. Gilgamesh is the living essence of this.

It was strange how you’d be willing to let him boss you around and call you ‘mongrel’. What an insulting name to be called… and yet, you aren’t as irritated as you expect yourself to be. Usually, you’d fight back and call the other party something just as insulting.

Maybe it was in the way he said it—how it casually rolled off his tongue like it was meant just for you. Or maybe the secret lied in the way his crimson hues looked into yours, justifying his reason for the name he bestowed upon you and every other person in his range of sight. Was it the smirk that he sported as he said it? You aren’t sure.

Whichever the reason, nothing logically made sense either way and it frustrates you to no end. You were supposed to be the master—the one in command. It was already a surprise that he was willing to listen to you on the battlefield anyway, but is it too much to ask for some respect from the man?

“Mongrel, what insolence is this? I have graced you with my presence and you have yet to even acknowledge me.” You realize that your mental session has kept you from acknowledging your surroundings. As blinding as the gold king claims he is, you fail to sense his presence.

“Sorry, Gilgamesh, I was just thinking about things,” you fib, hoping that it would be sufficient enough of a reply for him to let it slide just this once. Of course, it simply wasn’t.

“Thinking? To be so deep in thought that you fail to recognize your sovereign when you enter his presence…? Explain your thoughts,” he demands, his eyes narrowing to a sharp gaze, the vermilion intensifying it. “Well, mongrel?” The pet name helps your prior thoughts to resurface and your conscience urges you to keep your mouth shut in fear of his response.

“Will you grace me with your presence during today’s missions?” you ask, hoping that some sort of compliment would deter him from continuing the previous subject.

A large hand reaches out to take grasp of your head, causing you to stiffen as it inches closer. You squeeze your eyes shut to prepare for any incoming pain. Surprisingly, pain is replaced by the gentle pat from his warm hand. You crack open an eye, the tension in your shoulders washing away with a simple gaze from the man.

What surprises you even more is when you hear a familiar set of syllables stringed together. Your eyes widen, your brain doing more than just a second check to see if you heard right.

His voice wasn’t what you’d consider melodious, especially since it was gruff in tone, but that was exactly what made his voice his. All the more reason to question your hearing. You aren’t making anything up, are you?

“What’s with that idiotic face you’re making? I would say it’s unfitting of one of my belongings, but I’m rather pleased with this.” His face glows with contentment as his smirk widens, his eyes sparking with a vibrance you weren’t expecting out of the man. The unexpected brilliance coming from Gilgamesh catches you off guard. You aren’t sure what face you were making at the moment, but it certainly wasn’t a very chill one.

“Drain a bit of that red from your face. I don’t want any of the other mongrels to be enjoying this.”

“Y-Yes!” you manage to squeak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story note: this king calls you by your name. ;)
> 
> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3


	3. Merlin—Somnolence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I hope I didn't write Merlin too OOC. I hope you like it!
> 
> Request by: Cinnamon Bun (AO3)
> 
> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3

“Get out!” you growl as you proceed to push the magus out of your room, struggling to make out the white color of his hair and robe against the white walls of your room. Drowsiness fought with your consciousness in an exhausting battle.

“But why, master? Taking naps together is a wonderful blessing that we share. Stopping midway would be such a waste of a perfect evening,” Merlin protests as he effortlessly keeps his ground as you push against his back.

“No, you can’t! You’re a distraction and I need to get work done!” you argue as you dig your feet into the ground, hoping that it could accomplish something. Damn, and you thought that the caster class had a reduction in overall power.

“Now, now, master. Being a workaholic isn’t good for one’s health. You should reconsider and take some time to catch up on sleep,” the caster reasons, his polished smile never once leaving his features. “Master,” he sings, his voice aiding the drowsiness that is slowly conquering your mind. For a moment, you reconsider having the man’s arms wrap around you once more and guide you back to the peaceful land of sleep and dreams.

“No!” you managed to squeeze out before pushing against the back of his knees with a leg to loosen his stance and effectively ushering him out of your room.

“That’s cheating!” you hear him from the other side of the door. You sigh as you let yourself fall against the closed door, making a soft thud before sliding to the floor. If it weren’t for the work that you needed to complete, you wouldn’t want anything more than to snuggle against Merlin’s chest and listen to the soft beats of his heart as he lulled you to sleep.

Stop thinking that. Sleep is bad for the pile of work that you had to finish today… and last week’s accumulated stacks as well.

You stretch your arms up into the air as you felt muscles of your upper back and shoulders stretch out as well, relieving you of the tension gifted to you from laboring through the tedious work you had to finish. If only Chaldea wasn’t so short on staff, then you would’ve finished a lot quicker. Sadly, this simply wasn’t the case.

Gently pushing your chair back, you stand up, feeling the nice stretch in your legs as you did. You decide to no longer dwell on your previous thoughts, happily anticipating a nice nap. It’s been days since you’ve let Merlin back into your room, the man being the devil’s personalized sleeping powder.

Brushing away all thoughts, you hurriedly plop yourself onto your bed, your arms naturally finding their way to the blankets and pulling them around you to build up warmth against the coldness of your skin. If Chaldea had to be congratulated on something, it would be their excellent maintenance of their air conditioning—sometimes too excellent.

A content sigh escapes your lips as your eyes flutter shut.

...

..

.

This was odd. You being tired is a true fact at this moment in time. You can even feel the heaviness of your eyelids as they struggle to keep your eyes closed, blocking light from your vision. Yet, seconds have passed and you are still awake. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes turn into hours.

You sit up, your hair a tangled mess from the tossing and turning throughout the past few hours. What was it about napping with Merlin made it easy to fall asleep? It was never this much of a struggle with the man’s embrace. With the blanket still wrapped around your exhausted form, you crawl out of bed and headed out in search of a warm place to nest in.

Chaldea is as bare as your list of guys you’ve slept with other than Merlin—if you considered the list of the guys you had an actual bedding session with, the magus would even be on there since it was literally a non-existent list.

You find Asterios wandering the hallways and he stares curiously at your over-clothed form.

“Asterios?” you call out, eyes sparkling with hope that his fluff would somehow give you the comfort that you’ve been searching for. He lets out a gentle growl, as if urging you to speak your mind. “Do you mind if I borrow you for a bit. I want to test something.” Before getting the chance to say anything, Asterios is visibly startled by the sudden cuddling into his white fluffs of hair.

“...ma...ster...?” Something isn’t right. As soft and cuddly as the berserker was, it simply isn’t what your body yearned for. You back away from Asterios slowly, irate at how well sleep seemed to evade you.

Leaving behind a confused Asterios, you stalk off in order to find a certain caster—piles of work be damned.

“Merlin. Caster. Magus of flowers. Skirt-chasing mage. Horny dog in heat,” you list out loud, your voice being the display of irritation that burns throughout your body. The white caster turns at the mention of the first three titles, those being familiar ones.

“Master, the titles you’re calling me by are slowly becoming more and more degrading,” he observes. A playful frown graces his features as he continues, “Types like you shouldn’t be saying things like that. Though, if aggressive seduction is the route you’re taking, I don’t mind playing along.”

He leans towards you, a smirk finding its way to his face as a hand reaches out to cup your cheek. You can feel the heat emanating from his hand—the oh-so-familiar warmth works effectively to ease the tension in your body.

It becomes a struggle for you to maintain Merlin’s violet gaze. It doesn’t take long for you to lean into Merlin, searching desperately to get as much of his warmth as possible. You rest your head onto his shoulder, nuzzling affectionately against the crook of his neck. Merlin stiffens at the unexpected notion before letting out a soft chuckle.

“Master, you missed my lips.” He doesn’t do much to correct this, a hand reaching up to stroke the strands of hair on top of your head. “But that can wait until after you’ve rested up. Come, let’s get you to bed.” He swiftly lifts you up, careful not to make any jarring movements as to not drag you out of drowsiness—if that was even possible to do so in the first place.

“Sleep well, master. I shall join you in a moment,” he whispers gently as the last of your consciousness melts away in the embrace of your servant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3


	4. Mordred—Stillness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stillness as in 'tranquil silence'.
> 
> Request by: piyobread (DA)
> 
> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3

You can feel a heavy aura surround you as Mordred walks closely behind you, the rest of your servants following closely behind. As you stroll along, you notice a shadow ahead and squinted to make out the figure. Mordred notices this as well and asks aloud, “What’s that? An enemy? Can I beat the crap out of it?”

“Maybe we should confirm the situation first?” you reason, hoping that the red knight wouldn’t dash out to start attacking things out of the blue. “For all we know, it could be a possible ally. You swinging a sword at them might change their mind.” A click of the tongue is all you get from her before she walks ahead of you, making sure you were stationed behind her.

“If I can’t start attacking, then at least stay behind me where it’s safe. You’re gonna get killed one day with that pacifist attitude,” she growls, staring straight ahead at the figure ahead.

“But you and the others will be here to protect me, right?” you ask the saber, shifting slightly to the side to glance at her face.

“Don’t be stupid. I’ll be the first and only. You don’t need other servants when you have me. Having only me is enough,” Mordred insists, clearly displeased at the fact that you grouped her with the other lower ranked servants when she was obviously your main. You give her a warm smile, touched by the notion. She replies with a grin of her own with the pride of a knight.

“Well, then, shall we move on forward?” you suggest to her as she returns her gaze to the figure in front of her, now larger as it continues to move closer.

“Master, it’s coming closer—!” Mordred moves a hand to usher you behind her and instead feels air instead. “Master? Hey, moron, where’d you go?!” She quickly turns, hoping to find you in her line of sight instead, but is only met with disappointment as she only sees the air she touched.

“Sir Mordred,” a deep voice calls out, catching the red saber’s attention. She narrows her eyes as she recognizes the owner of the voice.

“Bedivere? You bastard, where’d you take my master?!” Mordred growls as she prepares her stance, ready to swing her sword at her fellow knight. “I don’t care if you’re a servant-in-arms, so you better prepare yourself to get sliced if you don’t return what you’ve taken from me!”

“Please forgive me, but I’m afraid that won’t be possible. It pains me to fight against a knight I truly respect, but I shall not back down,” he replies to her challenge, stance firm and ready for battle as well.

Mordred points her sword at him, a core-shaking glare accompanying the threat of her blade. “Then be prepared to lick the dirt off the ground.”

 

“I should probably give Bedivere a reward for the damage he’s getting in this battle,” you sigh as you gaze out into the distance, watching as the two knights of the round fought, directing their swings at each other. You feel a tug at your side and look down.

“Mommy, did we do good?” the young assassin questions as she looks up at you. You smile as you lift a hand to pat Jack’s head.

“You did a fine job. Thanks for agreeing to do this for me,” you thank her. While you are thankful for the help of both Bedivere and Jack, the guilt of tricking Mordred weighs a bit heavy on your heart, overshadowing the feelings of gratitude.

Mordred swore loyalty to you along with her life and sword, but you want to see more than just a confident smirk and boasts of her knightly capabilities. You want to see Mordred demonstrate her love for you in any sort of way. After all, affectionate actions, if any, were few and far between with words being even more so.

Confronting her is never a good option to take—especially with your personality—since she would simply brush it off and play it cool. You are painfully aware of the consequences of tricking her, but, regretfully, another solution has never crossed your mind.

“Mommy?”

Snapping out of your thoughts, you quickly search around for the two knights. Sure enough, you feel the need to return to your servants before Mordred mangles the opposing knight.

“Let’s go, Jack. There’s no time waste!”

“Um, Mordred, I’m not going anywhere far away any time soon, so it’s fine to let go,” you comment, silently questioning yourself if that was even a safe thing to say. Mordred, on the other hand, had plans on keeping her arms and legs wrapped around you, sulking quietly as you two share a spot on your bed. “Mordred?”

“Quit yapping, it’s annoying,” she growls, anger still evident in her tone as a result of the day’s event. You let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry. I won’t do it again,” you apologize once more, losing count of how many times you already repeated that phrase. Silence is all you get from her. “Mordred,” you call out her name again. She acknowledges it with a small grunt, a soft vibration coming from her. “Is it because you think I doubt your abilities as a knight? Can you forgive your master for implying that? I honestly didn’t mean for it to come out that way. My prank has gone too far.”

The room is void of sound for a while before it is replaced.

“...You’re weak. You’d have died out there if you didn’t have me as your servant.”

You smile. While it wasn’t the most direct way of saying that she wanted to be your loving and devoted knight, you appreciate it all the same. You whisper words of thanks, leaning in to rest your head gently against the closest part of her your head could find.

A moment of silence shared between the two of you is all you need to know her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3


	5. Gawain—Desolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3

“Master.” You turn your head to look over your shoulder, eyes slightly squinting to make out the features of the approaching figure. A smile appears with the curl of your lips, greeting the heroic spirit you know as Gawain.

“Saber.” The name of his class rolls off your tongue smoothly to acknowledge the knight’s presence. He gives you a respectful nod as if to reaffirm his status as your servant.

Your gaze follows him as he swiftly goes to your side, clear worry flashing through those emerald hues of his eyes. It’s easy to tell that he doubts the sincerity of your smile, a frown marring his features. While you want to tell him such an expression isn’t suitable for a knight of the sun, you decide to ignore this thought, deeming it acceptable under the light of the moon.

“It’s not safe to be out here alone in the dead of the night. Let’s return to where it’s safe, master,” Gawain suggests, his brows furrowing with unease.

You turn your head to face up at the night sky, eyes taking in the light of the moon and the sparkle of the stars. It doesn’t surprise you that he prioritizes your safety after the loss of his king—a touching thought, you felt. However, you ignore the knight’s request anyway, simply losing yourself in the eerie silence. Gawain finds it difficult to respond to you, the hush of the night winning over.

It’s painfully obvious that he’s struggling to find the best way to handle the situation with the way his eyes glance down and the way he vocalizes a soft hum to indicate thought.

“Someone once told me that there are people who look up to the sky often in hopes of finding something they’ve lost,” you say, eyes fixating on the light of the moon. While it’s not in its fullest state to show its brightest glory, it is still majestic in and of itself just the way it is. Maybe this ironic wholeness is just the right amount for you.

“Forgive me, master. I’m not equipped with the right knowledge to help you through this. I have failed you,” Gawain apologizes, glowering at the ground due to his supposed incompetency.

Understandingly, you shake your head slowly. “It’s not something anyone is capable of. There’s no need to feel compelled to find me a solution.” The blond’s head is lowered, remorse apparent on his features. “Will you lend yourself for a moment?” His eyes lock with yours in surprise.

“If you’ll have me,” he whispers, inflections giving away his hesitation.

“Gawain, what do you think I’ve lost?” you ask the knight, your gaze unwavering as you stare into his emerald hues. He takes a moment to work through his thoughts, trying to come up with an answer.

“I’m afraid that I don’t know.”

A smile is etched across your lips. You aren’t sure if it seemed like a painful expression to him or if it seemed bright enough to be the daytime smile you wore. Either one is fine with you.

“That’s correct,” you validate his answer, “Even I don’t know what I’m searching for, but I know if I don’t find it, I’ll never feel complete.” Many have told you that spilling out your feelings might help to patch up the hole in your heart, but even now, you aren’t sure if that would accomplish the task very well.

It was difficult to explain; this empty feeling. It feels as if there is a gnawing sensation that a demon is eating you up, scratching and tearing at the core you barely have left. Yet, there is something you feel that contradicts this, as if you had been empty to begin with, only feeling the demon as a momentary escape from it all. Your hand reaches up to grip tightly at the clothes confining you, feeling a familiar tightness in your chest even though it didn’t feel like there is anything to take a hold of.

Despite all of this, there isn’t a compelling desire to fill the gap in your chest.

“Master,” Gawain calls out, drawing your eyes to him. It’s easy to tell that the emotions flowing through him aren’t foreign to him. It’s the same pained look his shows when he’s reminded of his shortcomings as a knight when it came to serving his king.

But you recognize it as something else.

_ Pity. _

“You don’t have to harbor any feelings of sorrow for me. This is a common occurrence, so I’ll be fine by tomorrow morning,” you state, hoping to relieve him of the whirlwind of emotions he’s experiencing because of you. While you may allow yourself to wallow in the desolation of your heart, you didn’t want the same for the people around you.

“I can’t help you find a solution,” Gawain replies, voice now firm and steady, yet soft and feathered. You wonder quietly if the momentary lapse of weakness earlier was just a figment of your imagination. “However,” he continues, getting down on a knee as he does so.

His large hands reach out to capture yours, holding them close to his lowered head with a gentle firmness that only he can manage.

“As your loyal knight and servant, I shall stand by your side until the bitter end. While it pains me to be incompetent to deal with such matters, I vow to you that I shall never let you fall too far. Until your journey has come to an end—No, even beyond that, I will accompany you if you’re willing to let me do so.” Gawain now brings his head up, showing a fierce gaze of determination.

Truly, what a fitting look he wields as a knight of the sun.

“I may never find what I’m looking for,” you argue, “My journey will end even if I haven’t found what I lack. I don’t even know what it is.” His lips press together tightly before opening once more.

“That is fine, master. I shall wait for the day your soul returns to continue its quest. No matter how long I have to wait or how far I have to search,” he insists, passion overflowing from his words. “I vow to be the sun who accompanies you. For this broken and beautiful soul of yours, I shall even be the light of the moon in order to stay by your side.”

His loyalty is overwhelming, you feel—suffocating even.

“If you’re willing to serve a master such as I, then I too vow to become a master worthy of your service,” you respond, lowering yourself to the ground alongside him in order to glance into his eyes at an equal footing.

Even if you don’t feel all of your problems melting away with the knight’s kind words, for just a little part of yourself, you feel a gentle warmth filling it up.

For now, this is more than enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's interesting what staying up late at night does to you...
> 
> Please direct all requests to the request page. Thanks in advance for any requests you have for me! <3


	6. Cu Chulainn Alter—Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are currently closed since I've gotten so many in the past week! Thank you so much guys, and I'll be sure to get them done.
> 
> Sorry for not being able to post anything for the past four (five?) days. I didn't want to leave you guys without anything for so long, so here's a somewhat unedited version of this. I'll edit this within the next few days if I'm not working on a different request!
> 
> Request by: SetsuYomi (AO3)
> 
> (Don't worry, Luna. You'll still get a separate Cu Alter request done! ^v^ )

“Cu Chulainn Alter of the Berserker class!” you shout, fixating a fierce gaze on the servant in front of you. You hold your arms out wide, preparing yourself for a very much anticipated reciprocation of a hug from the stoic servant. Cu merely glances over at you, eyes boring into your own. You let out a sigh, retracting your arms and placing them by your side. “It was worth a try.”

“You’re trying too hard. I won’t ever hug you,” he reminds you, crimson eyes following your form as you move to find a comfy spot to sit nearby.

You give him a smile in response. “Maybe it’s not me that’s trying too hard to hug you, but you’re trying too hard not to hug me.” His eyes ever so slightly narrows and you get the hint that he doesn’t care for your jokes.

“Don’t you have other servants to bother?” Cu asks. With a hand, you wave it off.

“They’re all off doing their own thing—whatever that is. I thought it would be nice to give them a day off. You, on the other hand...” you trail off, quietly wondering to yourself about how to word your thoughts. Cu isn’t the type to get easily upset at words, but it never hurt to consider his feelings. “Your idea of a day off seems to be… being a servant.”

Your eyes move up to meet his and much to your relief, he’s rather fine with that answer.

“Actually,” you start, “if I’m being totally honest, I don’t know what you do outside of the battlefield, but I want to find out if you’ll let me.”

There’s an uncomfortable silence invading the room as you wait patiently for any sort of response. It doesn’t take long before you start wondering if you made a mistake to pry into the berserker’s life.

“Do as you like.” Your eyes widen, eyeing your servant.

“It’s okay?” It comes out in a pitch you aren’t used to having. “I am your master, but that doesn’t mean you have to follow all of my requests. I don’t mind if you say no. I won’t force you.”

A low sigh passes through his sharp teeth. “Then what do you want?”

You glance around the room, eyes wandering from corner to corner as you contemplate on an answer. It isn’t often that you’d find the chance to learn more about Cu since he isn’t exactly the friendly neighborhood berserker—though, he is one of the more easier ones to communicate with. At this point, you feel as if he accepts this as a result of finding it less troublesome to do so. But as long as he’d allow you to, then you might as well take the opportunity given to you.

“Then, let’s spend some time together, Cu,” you state, cautiously beginning to approach him. Despite your current relationship, you are still strongly aware of accidentally getting injured by being too close. Pray to the summoning goddess he won’t gut you.

“You walk like a turkey.”

“I do not!” you protest, determination helping to push you to walk a bit more recklessly towards him. “Seeing as you’re rather tame at the moment, I shouldn’t have anything to worry about.”

“What do you plan on doing anyway? Just sit there and watch me?” he asks. Proudly, you pull out a small device from your pocket and held it up carefully for him to see.

“I’ve got the perfect thing to do: analyzing servant compatibility and planning out party compositions.” A smug grin quickly dominates your expression.

As quickly as that proudness came, it disappears as your device is snatched away. A sound of complaint escapes your mouth as you watch Cu examine your device, disapproval clear as glass on his face.

“You’re giving your servants a day off, but you’re gonna work?” Cu’s vermillion hues lock with yours as he asks you this question.

“We may not have a singularity to clean up, but that doesn’t mean it’ll stay that way forever,” you reason, stretching an arm out to reclaim your stolen item. The berserker doesn’t give in, moving it further away from you and making sure it stayed out of your reach. “What’s the deal?”

“Shouldn’t you be taking a break too? It’ll be annoying to deal with a tired master on the battlefield,” he responds, his tail carefully reaching up to encircle you.

“I suppose that’s true, but as long as you have an order, it doesn’t matter if I’m tired or not,” you sigh, keeping clear of the spikes lining his tail. He certainly has you in a difficult situation, making no room for an escape. “I have feeling that’s not what you’re thinking. Verbal communication would be pretty nice.”

“Down.”

That certainly isn’t what you had in mind when referring to ‘verbal communication’, but you do it anyway, finding it easy to maneuver to sit close to him. Well, it shouldn’t be much of a surprise with his tail vigilant enough to avoid from creating unnecessary holes.

“I’m sitting,” you state, shifting to find a comfortable position to stay in. Surprisingly enough, it isn’t hard to adjust to his spikes with a bit of effort.

“Good.”

“That’s it?” You stare at Cu, patiently waiting for any sort of response with raised eyebrows. He grunts, as if confirming it. “Spend some time doing nothing, huh… Then don’t mind if I do!” Cu visibly stiffens at the sudden touch of you against his back. You lean against him, favoring one cheek over the other as you huddle close.

“What are you doing?” You can tell he seems rather calm about it. It is difficult to decipher his thoughts—to tell whether or not he likes it. Either way, as long as he didn’t mind, you won’t stop.

“Just resting. Don’t mind me,” you respond, shifting slightly to test how it feels to lean on the other side. It isn’t any comfier, seeing as the servant is rather well-built and honed to a degree of near perfection.

Cu clicks his tongue. “As long as you stay in one spot.”

“Hey, will you carry me to my bed if I fall asleep?” you ask, testing your luck since the servant seems oddly willing today. Maybe, you can finally get that hug you’ve been fighting for.

“No.”

You smile, “Well, it was worth a try.” With an ear pressed against him, you are able to feel the steady movements of his breathing. While he is no Fou, he is still rather comfy to sleep against.

Despite what he says, you are pretty sure he didn’t plan on leaving a defenseless you on your own while asleep.With that thought alone, you let your shoulders relax, feeling the last remnants of tension leave your body. Your breathing begins to slow to long and soft breaths, finding a suitable pace for sleep. The movements of his tail doesn’t disturb you as it coils around you as much as possible, warm and protective.

Heavy eyelids begin to fall—you are at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Status: CLOSED


	7. Merlin—Allure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I wanted to celebrate Christmas with the Merlin that I didn't get. //extra salty
> 
> On a more serious note, Merry Christmas, everyone! I wanted to give you guys something a bit more spicy for the holidays. Merlin might be a little unlike himself (I don't regret it though), but I hope you enjoy anyway! I'll come back to fix any errors and do minor changes, so please excuse them for now. I really just wanted to give you guys something for Christmas (even if it might be a little late for some parts of the world).

“Master, are you feeling any better now?” Merlin asks as he strokes the strands of hair on your head gently, his fingers combing through them carefully. You pout, puffing out your cheek enough both for him to be able to see and feel against his lap. A soft chuckle emits from his mouth. “I assume that’s a no?”

“Of course I’m still upset!” you huff as you move your hands up to cover your face, feeling the heat radiating from your cheeks. The caster’s finger slips past your to prod your puffed cheeks.

“A mistletoe is a time-honored tradition, so I didn’t want to give you any bad luck,” he explains, expertly leading your hands away from your face to cup your cheeks. You glance up at him as he guides you to face up at him. “Forgive me, master?”

He stares forlornly into your eyes with his own set of purple hues. You feel another wave of blood rushing to your cheeks. “...No.”

“Master, mumbling makes it difficult for me to understand,” he states. You feel the corners of your lips pull downward.

“No.” you repeat, making sure it was loud and clear. “I’m done!” The look on his face is priceless, eyes widening in surprising as he registers your words. “That’s enough teasing from you. I’m taking over!” You raise a hand to his shoulders, pushing him back slightly to make him fall back onto your bed. A swift movement helps you to find yourself hovering over him, eyes ferociously glowering at your white-haired lover.

“That’s quite a look you have there. Are you planning on devouring me whole like a lion?” he asks calmly, seductive undertones oozing from his words. A mischievous sparkle in his eyes leaves you feeling unsettled.

“I’m not a fan of public acts, but this is my room with only the two of us here. If I don’t take control here at least, I’ll lose my dignity,” you growl, firmly positioning yourself with hands on either side of Merlin’s head, careful not to touch his hair in fear of hurting him.

Another chuckle slips out from him. “I see. But I don’t plan on relinquishing my dominance any time soon. Well, what will you battle me with?”

“Isn’t that obvious?” You begin to lower yourself, slowly and steadily. It didn’t long for your lips to meet his. You push your tongue against him, hoping to be able to force your way in. This is a battlefield, and it was invade or be invaded. A muffled chuckle is accompanied by low vibrations near his lips.

You pause in your attempts to gaze at him, curious as to what he was chuckling about. A smile is plastered across his lower face as you make eye contact with him. A hand reaches behind you to hold your head.

“Master, that’s no good. You’ve got to be much more aggressive and assertive to be successful,” Merlin advises as he brings your head down closer to his, eyes becoming lidded and voice becoming huskier. “Come, I’ll show you.” Just as you’re pulled close enough, he uses a sudden and light tug to crash his lips with yours.

You aren’t sure whether it is because of him being part incubus or because he truly is skilled in such matters, but he kisses you with a ferocity that you can’t imagine ever matching. Your sad attempt at dominance is easily washed away his tongue finds his way into the caverns of your mouth, exploring it as he pleases with a rather placid pace. If compared to a dance, it certainly isn’t an energetic cha cha, but a foxtrot so that you could join in. It was nothing like the one under the mistletoe earlier.

For the moments you could find, you attempt to breathe, intoxicating yourself with his flowery scent. You can feel his warm breath against you, glazing over your skin with every time he breathes out.

Glaring into his eyes, you are met with a loving gaze as if mocking you with how easy you are to win over. He pulls away slowly, allowing a trail of saliva to form between the two of you. He then breaks it off with a lick of his lips.

“My Christmas present to you is a kissing lesson. Wouldn’t it be wonderful if you could put it to good use in the future?” he asks with his usual easygoing smile.

It both amazes you and bothers you that he’s still rather calm despite you being a huffing mess.

“Who else would I kiss but you? I’ll never be able to put that lesson to good use.” You huff, frowning at him.

Merlin hums with what you assume to be approval as he swiftly pulls you down, forcing you to take his place as the person underneath. His eyes gleam with lust as he eyes you. “You’re rather enticing today, master. It’s a bit concerning, but I’m quite pleased.”

“Concerning? What are you talking about?” You feel his hand gliding up the side of your leg, licking his lips as he does so. “Seriously?”

“I don’t like that look you’re giving me! It makes me feel like I’m a dirty pig...” he whines as he hikes up your leg, swiftly placing it over his shoulder. “Very well. I know what I must do. Please ready yourself. I’ll prove to you that I’m not a pig! And I’ll enjoy myself in the meantime as well.”

“...Did I stumble into a drama or somethi—Hey, stop stripping me!” you shout out as you feel him starting to work your clothes off of you. “Merlin, stop!”

“I would like a present as well, so will you let me?” he asks softly, a hand reaching up to tenderly cup your cheek whilst the other holds your leg against his shoulder to keep you there. “You should reward this servant for all the hard work he has done you’ve summoned him. It might help to encourage me to do better in battle.”

He lowers himself to bring himself closer to you, pecking your lips lightly. “May I?”

Your hands quickly go to over your face as you feel them beginning to heat up. “That’s unfair… Aren’t you a bit too good at this?!” Peeking through the spaces of your fingers, you see him lean in to kiss the back of your hand.

“You’re being very cute today, master. Just relax and let me handle the work today.” With a muffled hum from you, he resumes his work.

“Damn you, Merlin.”

“I love you too, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Status: CLOSED
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated! It helps to gauge what you guys like to read so that I can give you more of it! (Still no NSFW please)


	8. Galahad—Momentous Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While doing research for this one, I do realize that he isn't an actual servant that can be summoned, but I really wanted to complete this request. So for this one, please allow a little bit of leeway for canonicity. There isn't much info for Galahad, but I did what I can with what I found. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Request by: NLCaelum (AO3)

“Master, please wake up. It’s already a bit late into the day,” a soft voice whispers above you. You groan, shifting to lay on your side and pulling the covers up to block the light. A hand touches your shoulder, shaking you lightly in order to pull you away from your dreams. “Forgive me for this later. You did ask me to do this for you.”

The light shaking quickly becomes a bit more violent, effectively causing your eyes to open in response. Letting out a shout, you immediately rush to sit up in order to fight back against your sleep invader. You look around only to find yourself meeting copper eyes staring coolly at you.

“...Galahad?”

“You have a meeting with your parents today. You mustn’t keep them waiting for too long,” Galahad reminds you as he gets up off your bed, swiftly pulling your blankets along with him.

“Ah! That’s cold!” you let out a yelp as you your legs closer to your chest, hoping to feed off of the body warmth that you had left. “What was that for?!”

“Sorry, master. You made me promise yesterday to wake you up by all means necessary. I know you must still be a bit tired from yesterday’s activities, so I let you sleep an extra hour already,” he states as he hands you a neatly folded set of clothes. You give him a strange look as you take the set of clothes.

“...You’re oddly excited today.”

He nods, “Of course. I plan to also meet them as well today.”

“...In that?” The white-haired male looks down at his armor. While he isn’t one to show his emotions clearly on his face, you can tell by the twitch of his eyebrows that he’s not exactly understanding your words. “What I mean to say is let’s not meet them in a set of armor. I… haven’t exactly told them what I do here...”

Galahad gives you an understanding nod. “Of course. I’ll change into something more appropriate.”

You give him your thanks.

“Sweetheart, how are you doing?” your mom asks you, hurriedly rushing over to you once the door opened. You give her a hug back, embracing the familiar warmth from so long ago. “It’s so good to see that you’re doing okay. It’s not too difficult working here right?”

It takes a while for you to pry her arms off enough to look her in the face. “I’m doing okay. You just worry a bit too much.”

“Of course she worries. You never give us any details about your job and it doesn’t make us feel any better with the location of this facility either. Just what do you do exactly?” you dad inquires as he approaches the two of you. While the look on his face is stern, it holds a hint of the fatherliness that reminds you of your childhood.

“Please do not worry. Your offspring is safe in my hands,” Galahad responds in a clear and confident voice, easily warranting attention. A moment of silence passes by as your parents look to you with questioning looks. “I’m apologize. That wasn’t the best choice of words.”

You let out an awkward laugh, hoping that was enough to ease the light tension in the room. “Anyways, this is Galahad… my coworker. He said that he wanted to meet you guys. I hope that’s okay.”

Your mom gives you a smile, “Of course that’s fine. He’s a very handsome young man too.”

“Oh, um, thank you,” Galahad voices his thanks, lowering his head slightly in slight embarrassment. The infectious mood causes a grin to form on your cheeks at well. It feels rather joyous to see that your parents are getting along well with the silver-haired knight. You dad feels a bit stiff compared to your mom, but you hope that was just the environment outside.

For a while, the four of you spent your time talking—reminiscing and bringing up memories of a younger you. There were times that your parents hoped to explore the building a bit, but you encouraged them that it would simply disturb the workers. The truth of it all is that you are afraid of them stopping you from continuing to work here, a place that you love dearly with so many memories and friends. You are afraid that your friends would be considered too dangerous to stay with and that simply wouldn’t sit well with you.

“You know, it feels like you’re trying to hide something from us. You haven’t let us leave the room except to go to the restroom,” you dad observes, worry lacing the undertones of his words.

Your mom agrees, “I know it’s something you don’t want to tell us, but I think I have it somewhat figured out. I know better than to say I have all the details, but I know enough to come to the conclusion that it’s a rather dangerous job, isn’t it.”

As the words sink in, your eyes begin to widen. “How did you…?”

“I’ve met some of your ‘coworkers’ on the way to this room. They don’t seem like your usual group of friends,” she explains, eyes casted downwards as she stares at the cup in her trembling hands. “To be honest, I feel a bit hurt that you don’t think we should know about the dangers of your job. As the child we’ve cared for since birth, all I want is for you to be happy and safe—wherever you are in the world.”

“Mom, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to worry,” you reason, “It was a random decision to come here, but it’s a place that I treasure.” You begin to find it difficult to look at her and glance downward, hoping to avoid the daggering gaze of your dad. “I hope, at least, you won’t tell me to leave.”

“About that, I—”

“Please pardon my rudeness,” Galahad interrupts your dad, leaving his chair to kneel, a hand placed over his heart. You nearly jump out of your seat at his actions.

“What are—” You pause once you see the determined look he gives to your dad.

“Although I may not look the part at the moment, please believe my words when I say I am a knight. I swear on my sword that I will protect my master to the best of my abilities no matter the dangers we face.” You look over to your parents to find that they’re giving him a similar expression of surprise. The cup in your mom’s hands nearly falling out of her grip.

The snowy-haired knight continues, “I implore you to please allow my master to stay here. I—and many of the other servants as well—will be lost without a master and a friend we treasure dearly. I especially wish to stay by the side of someone I care for deeply.”

“Galahad, right? Sounds like a knight from the Arthurian legends if I’m not wrong.” The said knight lowers his head, giving your dad a nod. A sigh escapes your dad’s lips. “You don’t have to kneel anymore.” It takes a little while before hesitation subsides and Galahad stands up. “I don’t plan on doing anything other than visit. Please take care of my child. I only have one after all.” 

Galahad nods. “Of course.”

It’s about an hour since your parents left, bidding their goodbyes with smiles on their faces—albeit with worried glances to each other. You now sit on the edge of your bed, staring somewhat aimlessly at a picture frame holding a photo of your family, clutched firmly in your hands.

“Master, are you feeling okay?” Galahad asks as he quietly peeks into your room, amber eyes peering at your current state.

You motion for him to come in, “I’m fine. Just thinking a bit. It’s just… I feel like a terrible person for not telling my parents sooner. They must’ve been worried sick with me keeping them in the dark for so long.” A gasp escapes as you realize who you are talking this out with. “Galahad, I’m sorry. You probably don’t want to hear all of this talk about fam—”

Galahad swiftly goes to your side, wrapping his hands around yours as he kneels in front of you. “Master, my family issues aside, I am glad to see that you and your parents have a strong bond with one another. It’s a wonderful thing, so if you want to discuss it with me, then by all means, please don’t hold back.”

The warmth of his hands are comforting, seemingly draining out all the worries that piled up inside of you. A soft smile forms from your lips as you nod. “Thank you, Galahad.” He returns your smile with one of his own with just as much warmth and love. 

“Anything for you, master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Status: CLOSED
> 
> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!


	9. Arthur Pendragon (Prototype)—Cynosure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys had a wonderful holiday season! The new year has come around, so I wish all of you the best! On the other hand, I'm so sorry that I can't update any faster... TT^TT
> 
> EDIT: Whoops, almost forgot to put that title in there.
> 
> Request by: Yuukos (AO3)

You hum, thoughts swirling in your head about your current cooking session. After listening to some of the stories told by the Knights of the Round—or at least the ones that you managed to summon—you want to treat them to something. Tales of their experiences with food didn’t seem too pleasant to someone who experienced numerous delicious dishes like yourself.

Hoping you would be able to make something the knights would enjoy, you thought about creating lasagna after consulting Artoria about it for a bit. Revisiting some of your old childhood memories of reading comics about a fat orange cat, you are inspired to recreate the dish iconic to that comic series.

As you begin to shuffle about in the kitchen, you hear sounds coming from behind you. You turn to find a few blond locks sticking out from the side of the hole serving as the kitchen’s entrance.

“If I’m not wrong, a certain knight is spying on me. Judging by the shade of yellow, I can assume it’s Arthur?” you think out loud, watching as the said knight comes out from hiding. Arthur gives you a gentlemanly smile as he enters the kitchen.

“I suppose I couldn’t keep hiding behind the door for too long. Are you cooking, master?” he asks as he approaches the kitchen counter, examining the ingredients. “It seems to be… lasagna?”

“Oh? I didn’t expect that answer from you. I’m pretty sure that back in your time, you had nothing too grand, right? Meals fitting for a soldier,” you mention, seemingly bringing back a few memories for the male version of the king of knights.

He coughs gently, successfully gaining your attention. “I’ve done a bit of research into modern dishes during my free time here.” You smile.

“Then I assume you know your way around the kitchen enough to help?” you inquire, finding yourself rather pleased when seeing the saber nod and give you a reassuring ‘yes’. “Alright then, why don’t we start with you changing into something more fitting? I prefer my assistant to be a man in an apron than a knight in shining armor. Don’t you agree?”

Arthur gives you a nervous laugh, lightly scratching his cheek as he stands helplessly in the kitchen in hopes you’ll help him with the current situation. You reach over to ruffle his soft blond locks, catching him by surprise.

“Come on. I’ll ask some of the Chaldea staff. Unlike me, you’re rather well-built, so nothing I own can ever fit you,” you state, dusting yourself off slightly to make sure you don’t track food around the building. You motion with your hand for the knight to follow you and he happily does just that. You struggle to hold back a small chuckle, finding him to be similar to a cute puppy following you around—not that you would ever tell him that.

“Hey, you’re looking pretty nice,” you note as Arthur tries to tie his apron around him. He struggles to do this, finding it difficult to make a lot of progress. “It’s fine. I’ll help you, so stay still for me.”

You head over to him, taking hold of the apron as it slips out of his hands and into yours. With little time, you finish tying it for him, stepping back to give him some space to move around. He reaches back, touching the knot that you did for him.

“Sorry for troubling you, master. All of the clothes I’ve worn never required a lot of knots and tying,” he states. Hearing that, you take a moment to think, a hand reaching up to press against your lips out of habit. “Master, shall we head back to the kitchen? I should be all ready to assist you… Master, is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing. Nothing at all. Let’s head back now.”

“Arthur, if you don’t mind, do you think that you can start cooking the lasagna noodles? I’ll be over here cooking the meat if you need me,” you instruct him, handing him a box containing the noodles. You watch quietly as he glances at the box, staring hard at it with confusion.

“The instructions are on the back. If you have any questions about what something means, just ask.” You give him light pats on his back before heading over to start on your part of the cooking. Once in a while, you would look over to your servant, quelling any of the worries you had of him burning down the kitchen.

“And now, we let it bake,” you announce as you close the oven to begin the baking part of the recipe. You turn to find Arthur sitting at the kitchen’s dining table. It’s easy to notice how dejected he feels with his usually shining emerald eyes staring down at the table. You pull a chair out to sit across from him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He greets you with a warm smile, “It’s a pleasure to find you joining me. It seems that we are almost done with the dish.”

“Well, it still needs to bake for twenty-five minutes and another twenty-five while uncovered. Afterwards, we let it stand for around fifteen minutes,” you inform him.

“O-Oh, I see.”

“So, Arthur, how was your first time cooking?” you ask him, slightly leaning forward due to your interest in his response. His eyes widen, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks. The knight silently shifts through his thoughts before letting out a sigh. “I know you’re not the type to spend time looking at recipes, much less know your way around the kitchen.”

“...Was it that obvious, master?” he inquires in a soft voice. Although he does a good job at hiding it, spending a lot of time with him made it easy to detect the small quiver in his voice.

You nod, “I had my suspicions. During my little restroom break earlier, I bumped into Artoria and she helped to confirm them.”

“There are times that I cannot accompany you on the battlefield, so I hope to be able to help you in other areas at the very least,” Arthur explains, minty-colored eyes determinedly looking into your own eyes.

His hand folds comfortably into the other as they rest on the table. You reach over to envelope his hands, feeling them relax their grip at your touch. The tension leaves his shoulders as they visibly drop. Normally, it would be impossible to tell with his armor on, but like this, it is easy to see he isn’t just a servant—he is much more than that. 

“Apologies in advance, so please forgive my rudeness,” you request as you take hold of one of his hands and lifted it away from the other. Swiftly, you move away from the table, pulling Arthur along with you. You go down on a knee, kneeling as a knight would as you press your lips against his hand. Your name leaves his lips, the last sound leaving his lips being set at a higher pitch to help voice his confusion about your actions.

“Please, you mustn’t do this!” he protests, a flustering red painting his cheeks. “If anything, it should be me who’s—”

“No.” You interrupt him. “I’m only a master in name and duty, but that doesn’t mean I’m the master of you as a person.” You gaze up at his eyes with admiration, gently tightening your hold in his hand. “My king, you’ve done so much more for me than you think, so you don’t have to do anything to repay me. I should be the one who’s indebted to you for putting your life on the line for my cause.”

“I understand, so please! You don’t have to kneel,” he insists, helping you to get up off the floor. You continue to hold his hand. He notices this and envelops your hand with his other one, caging it on both sides.

He starts softly, “I wish to make memories that don’t include me slashing at enemies all the time. Master—” Arthur pauses for a moment before saying your name with conviction. “Will you let me stay with you as more than just your servant? As someone who treasures you deeply?”

It’s hard to fight back the smile that plasters itself on your lips. “Of course.”

He shyly looks away, contentment as clear as day on his face. “This is rather dramatic, isn’t it? I apologize.” You step close to him, giving him two gently pats on his cheek with your free hand.

“For a cooking date? Yes. But when are you ever not over-the-top? It’s something to be expected from a person who’s both a knight and a king,” you state with a smile, easily sliding your hand away from his to go over to the oven. “Stop worrying about that. It’s almost time to start the next part of the recipe.”

“Please, allow me, master.”

“Sure thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request Status: CLOSED
> 
> Feedback and comments are greatly appreciated!


	10. Author's Note

Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't been uploading in the past few days. I just wanted to let you guys know that I don't plan on letting this series die. School has recently started back again after the holiday break, and I wasn't expecting to be so overwhelmed with schoolwork. I'm taking some time off writing to adjust to it and hopefully. in about a week or so, I'll be back to continue working on your requests. Again, I'm so sorry about this and thank you so much for understanding.


End file.
